Playing with the Dead
by LM Simpson
Summary: Alt Universe A detective is investigating the suicide of Sam Manson. When she finds out a ghost probably played a role in her death, she starts to question everything she knows and believes. Completed
1. Part 0: Introduction

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: While this story is mine, I don't own Danny Phantom.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): The actual start of the fanfic (and authors notes won't come until it actually starts, but I think this was pretty important to type) will be in the next chapter.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

PS- Please tell me if I made any mistakes in this article (or anywhere else) so I can fix them; I will credit you for your contribution in a review! Thanks!

0000

Part 0 Introduction: Paranormal Activity Across the Ages 

0000

"Lord, make me know mine end, and the measure of my days, what it is, that I may know how frail I am." –Psalm 39.4

From the dawn of time, man has believed and debated whether or not the earth is a more spiritual place than initially thought. After all, they use myths, legends, and stories to explain unknown phenomena before it's clearly explained. For example, until science proved our little hypothesis wrong, it was assumed the Black Death, also known as the Bubonic Plague, which caused the deaths of one-third of Europe's population in the 1300's, was an act of God, punishment even. (As it turned out, dirty living conditions and infected fleas and rats (among a couple other things) contributed to the spread of the fatal disease.) Despite the powers of science and medicine, there are still some things that are yet to be completely debunked; one of the many unsolved mysteries is the subject of ghosts.

According to the dictionary, the word "ghost" is defined as, "A disembodied spirit, a soul or spirit of, a shadow or… spirit of any kind." The process of creating a ghost is varied: one may experience a painful, unexpected (or in some cases both) death where the subject's life is often cut short, the case in which someone died and still doesn't know his or her time on Earth hasn't expired or the person was obsessed with a material possession in life and is still connected to it in the afterlife. Other explanations abound, but these are often the causes.

While most ghosts double as flashbacks or discharges and are usually quite harmless, lasting for only seconds at a time, there are still those that are thought to exist to harm. Usually these types of ghosts are forms of demons or anything that wasn't even human long ago, but there are ghosts of pirates, murderers and the occasional tortured spirit that allegedly have come back from beyond the grave in means of scaring us (literally) to death. One such spirit was the infamous Bell Witch from the town of Adams, Tennessee whom supposedly is the only ghost in United States history to actually cause the death of a person.

In addition to these types of spirits, curses sometimes exist where people expired or negative energy collected over time. An example of this type of "haunting" is a lone round pillar in Augusta, Georgia. Since the pillar was used in selling slaves, legend has it that either a minister or a particular slave placed a fatal curse on it. Time and time again, attempts to remove this cursed pillar for construction reasons have been unsuccessful, and the curse was apparently effective as people have gave up the ghost shortly after even briefly/accidentally touching it. A particular unlucky victim of its wrath includes a truck driver who crashed into it; he was found dead at the scene though it was shown to be a mild collision.

Despite the possibly authenticity of some reports of these ghosts, the mystery of them as a whole is still widely debated. Is there really an afterlife or even life after death? You decide.

End of Part 0

End of Introduction


	2. Part 1, Chapter 0: Prologue

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrights to Danny Phantom… except the copyright for this story, that is!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Yay! I did _another _alternate universe fanfic! (The other one's my InuYasha fanfic **Adaptation**) Before continuing, please note that this AU fanfic contains strong language, references/situations of suicide and torture, and strong references to violence and drug content and is therefore not attended for readers under 13 and the fact the rating may go up to R in the future if I don't edit offensive content out of the story. Also, this contains existing characters doing something they definitely would do only in an alternative universe (You'll see what I mean as you continue reading).

My Flame Policy

First of all, you are allowed to flame, but only on one condition: it's constructive, i.e. tells me how to improve this story and other future reading. However, you are NOT allowed to send me any spam or hate mail; if I get any of these, not only will I delete any of those that I'm allowed to by rules but I will start accepting only positive reviews. (BTW: It's highly recommended you do review since reviews tend to keep my fanfics going; if there's no reviews the story winds up on hiatus.)

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come.

Part One

Prologue: The Cause of Death

0000

"No one knows whether death is really the greatest blessing a man can have, but they fear it is the greatest curse, as if they knew well." -Plato

_Amity Park, USA. 2005._

"Let's face it: It wasn't supposed to happen."

"How old was the girl- Miss Manson, that is?"

"Thirteen, fourteen, something around there."

"Sigh. Too many young people are giving up the ghost lately. How long did it take her to go from quote on quote "normal" to the state where she became paranoid and expired?"

"Exactly twenty-eight days."

"Four weeks to go from some vegan gothic kid to just another patient at a mental institute? I don't think so."

"Detective Keith, you have to believe me when I state this is certainly the weirdest case we have ever investigated. This isn't your average suicide case."

"Well then- what happens to make it so unique, Herb?" Private detective Mary-Lynn Keith asked Officer Herb Broussard, who was talking to her about her latest suicide case.

Broussard briefly situated his robust right hand of his onto his face and sighed as he removed it. "Detective Keith, do you believe in life after death?" he questioned Keith slowly in a low voice.

Keith shook her head. "Herb, I thought you knew I was an atheist- I don't believe in God."

Herb retorted, "Detective Keith, I know you are atheist, but I asked you that question for one reason, and it wasn't whether or not you believe He exists."

"What was the reason then?"

"Well," he quietly replied, "I said that because Daniel Fenton is allegedly involved in the self-harm and eventual passing of Miss Samantha Manson…"

"…What's so special about him? Was he her ex-boyfriend or something similar to that prior to her suicide?"

"Detective Keith, I know this might sound… peculiar at the very least, but Daniel Fenton is special in this case due to the fact he was last alive thirty-six years ago."

"Oh?" Keith said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

End of Prologue

A/N: All I can say is that you should never judge a fanfic by its first chapter or prologue. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and you will continue reading and reviewing as this makes constant progress.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. Part 1, Chapter 1: The Start of it All

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I'm only 14 for the love of apples! How can I own Danny Phantom?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I have nothing to say. Enjoy!

1111

Part One 

**Chapter One: The Start of it All**

1111

"_Death in itself is nothing; but we fear, _

_To be we know not what, we know not where." –John Dryden_

Keith waited impatiently for the boy Broussard wanted her to talk to. After all, he was the dead girl's friend before her suicide, so it was possible he knew something that would probably solve the case. In order to pass the time, she did everything: adding rubber bands to her rubber band ball, doodle stick figures on post-it notes, watching brief moments on Jerry Springer, which was on the local channel contained television just outside her door into the entrance hall, read the Dear Abby and Miss Manners columns in the paper, play solitaire with a beat up deck of cards, and everything else you may brainstorm in order to suppress boredom.

Finally, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in," Keith called out at the person behind the wood and frosted glass door.

In response, the door creaked open and an African-American boy with glasses and wearing a red beret entered the room.

"Tucker Foley, I presume?"

The boy, Tucker, simply nodded.

"You know, you can sit down next to me; I don't intend you to just stand up like doing stretches at Jazzercise, dammit!" Keith told Tucker after he simply stood up looking stressed out and nervous for a couple of minutes. The boy obeyed, taking his seat in a blue leather chair in front of Keith's desk and taking a huge breath of air.

"Lollipop?" she offered.

"Uh, no thank you." Tucker replied. "Sorry to be impolite, but I suggest we finish this as soon as possible since I only got thirty minutes before I need to go home to get changed. I even have it on my PDA…"

"For what occasion?" Keith asked.

"Sam's funeral…" He answered sadly.

"Oh… Well," she said, "I guess we should get this done as quickly as possible, alright?"

"Yes, Detective Keith."

Keith cleared her throat. "Okay… can you tell me what happened the last month or so before she killed herself?"

Tucker started sniffling and got himself a Kleenex before starting.

"As far as I can tell, it all started shortly after another friend of ours, Mike "Cubby" Henderson, was murdered during a mugging."

"Oh, yeah- Detective Hamburg investigated Cubby Henderson's case recently- still is, actually- oops, sorry for interrupting; please go on!" Keith interrupted.

"Anyway, Cubby had recently died and Sam and I were just walking on our way home from school when Dash, this kid at school, and his friend Kwan stepped in front of us in preparation of taunting us for Cubby's death and that stuff when he asked us to come walking with him and Kwan towards the park. Strangely, Sam and I actually decided to go with them, possibly because we needed company as we exchanged ruth for our friend's death.

"However, instead of going to the park, we walked towards the cemetery. There, we learned about the legend of Danny Fenton."

"Whose Danny Fenton? I've heard that name recently…" Keith interrupted again.

"Danny Fenton was this kid that lived during the sixties. In 1969, he turned fourteen and fell in love with and "luckily" hooked up with a beautiful girl whose name is supposedly Paulina according to the legend. However, Paulina was just pretending to like him since she actually had another boyfriend and in reality didn't even like him. She even allegedly wanted him gone too since she lied to her father Danny had been beating her for sometime and had recently even sexually assaulted her. Because of this, he called some of his friends to group together at his house with some gardening tools. Afterward, they walked towards the Fenton household and abducted the sleeping Danny.

"Unfortunately for Danny, his captors would spare no mercy, as his final moments were a pseudo-Hell, to sum it up nicely. They tortured him by hitting him, kicking him, setting his hair on fire, and eventually going too far by even _beheading_ him in the end. According to legend, the police found the crime scene to be one of their more gruesome.

"The murders, along with the girl, Paulina, were either sentenced to life or death during their trials. But that's when it gets really weird: Paulina started claiming she saw Danny in her jail cell and everywhere else at every waking moment, following her everywhere. She eventually went insane and was found dead a couple of nights later. After that, all of her father's friends and him eventually died one by one, either through joint suicide or going insane and found dead from terror in their cells.

"Rumor has it Danny killed them for revenge, and he'll defend his final resting place as that's the only way he'll be able to eternally rest in place without disturbing. If anyone vandalizes his grave, especially around the anniversary of his death at 11:00 pm, he'll possibly stalk him or her until they eventually are punished themselves, and it's always from death. For example, in 1988, a college student urinated on his grave and died in a car crash a week later.

"Anyway, after Dash told us about Danny Fenton, he gave a dare that one of us stayed overnight at Danny's grave, vandalized it by say, carving our name in it or something like that, and survived without losing our sanity. As it turned out, it was the anniversary of his death. I immediately chickened out, but Sam, who was definitely annoyed at this point, agreed to do it in an attempt to point out the curse wasn't real. Then we agreed we would all come back later in the day to go through it, and we all left.

"While Sam was the gravesite, the rest of us stayed in the front in Dash's mom's car. We waited 11:10pm until we heard her screaming bloody murder. When she finally came up to us, she started sobbing and saying that she heard a voice yelling "I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE FOR THIS!" as soon as she destroyed the gravestone with this sledgehammer. I had never seen her like that before, so it _really _freaked me out wondering what really happened over there.

"Well, that's all I can really say right now. However, before I leave, I want to give you Sam's old diary, which I found some pages about what happened afterward."

"Thank you very much, Tucker. You may go now." Keith smiled.

And with that, Tucker exited the room and Keith picked up the diary.

_Interesting… _she thought.

End of Part One

End of Chapter One

A/N: We've already gone by two-fifths of the projected sections so far! Amazing! The next couple of chapters will be almost entirely devoted to the diary Sam wrote about Danny and all that type of stuff before her suicide, so get ready! (BTW- Don't send me death threats for having Danny die like that; his death is vital for the storyline to go along properly, anyway. --)

I hope you enjoyed it (even though Danny did die in a pretty nasty way), and please review before you go. Everyone who reviews earns toast as a little treat from me. (PS- please tell me if this should go up to a "R" rating or I should edit anything as the fanfic goes along; I don't want to have a story deleted.)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. Part 2, Chapter 2: He's in My Room

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I'm a fourteen-year-old girl. Butch Hartman is well out of college and a guy. Does this add up?

I didn't think so.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's chapter two!

2222

Part Two 

**Chapter Two: He's in My Room**

2222

"I hear and forget. I see and remember. I do and I understand." –Confucius 

Before Keith opened the black and faux gold diary, she prepared herself to read; she needed silence in order to properly read. In order to do this, Keith posted a sign reading "**DO NOT DISTURB- MINDS AT WORK**" on her door, closed it, and then locked it with keys and silver Master locks. Then, she moved, turned off and put away anything that would disrupt her. Finally, she sat down and readjusted her clothing in attempt to feel more comfortable in her chair.

Now was the time to read. Keith closed her eyes as she opened the diary. When she reopened them, she started reading the first entry after the vandalism of Danny Fenton's grave.

2222

1 October 2005 

What was I THINKING! It's been over 24 hours and I still haven't gotten over that voice at the cemetery. Normally, I would have just forgot about it by now, but it didn't sound like anyone I know, even Cubby…

**2 October 2005**

_Since I have had the feeling someone's been watching me over time, I believed I was going crazy until today, I saw…_

_Him._

_I've been seeing who I believe is Danny Fenton ever since earlier today when I was listening to Do As Infinity on my CD player in this very bedroom. The song I believe was "Shinjitsu no Uta," otherwise known as "Song of Truth", because the beginning verse has been playing on and on all day today for some strange reason… . _

_The very second before I first saw him, I felt sadder than I was with Cubby's death and that mysterious voice. At the same time, I had a feeling someone was definitely watching me, so I turned to the direction where I thought it was starting at, I wanted to scream at what I saw, but I couldn't, because it was over there that I saw Danny._

_Personally, I think Danny is not that bad looking for someone that got the Mary, Queen of Scots treatment thirty-six years ago. From the looks of it, he has short black hair, bright blue eyes and wears a white T-shirt with a red oval in the center and blue jeans. The strangest part, however, was how the color of his aura (most likely from being a ghost) was affected by his mood. For example, when I first saw him, his aura was blue and his emotions were obviously those of sadness. At that moment, I felt even guiltier for destroying his grave than I already was. Strange, isn't it? _

_I'm still wondering whether or not he's really going to try to kill me or not though. After all, he seems more… like a normal kid than some vengeful spirit. I'm starting to like him already, actually since he's managed to give that stupid Dash what he deserves and he seems to be interested in modern technology. That would explain why:_

"_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o _

_terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_

_kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_

_hatashite kono te ni oneai mono na no ka?"_

_is always playing in my room…_

_Never the less, only time will tell what his true motive is, but for now, I think I would like his company…_

End of Chapter Two 

A/N: That's the longest journal chapter I've done (not counting my Animal Crossing fanfic The Diary of Mr. Resetti, which was composed of nothing _but_ Mr. Resetti's journal entries). Before going, I need to tell you "Shinjitsu no Uta" (and some other things) will play a larger role in the story as it progresses, so stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a review before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. Part 2, Chapter 3: The Shrink

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: (see below)

Me: Do I have to do this?

Magical Red Panda in my head: Yes, otherwise we'd confuse people into thinking we believe we own the copyrights to Series X. Or getting in trouble. Whatever comes first.

Me: Okay… whatever you say, Red Panda. I don't own Danny Phantom… or any series that's **not** called KoInu-Chan Kurokuso, Remember Jennifer, Stephanie and Mew, yadda, yadda, yadda. I also don't own "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Do As Infinity, an awesome Japanese band.

Magical Red Panda: Very good, Kady. Now will you bring me the bamboo offerings?

Me: Yes, your Highness!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Yes, I'm really convinced a magical Red Panda is in my head, and (s) he rocks: -D Anyway, here's the next chapter!

3333

Part Two 

**Chapter Three: The Shrink**

3333

"To be idle is a short road to death and to be diligent is a way of life; foolish people are idle, wise people are diligent." –Buddha 3 October 2005 

Ugh, today's Monday- the day where I have to meet and talk to Mr. Baum, my psychiatrist. I have to talk with him once every week for over two hours because my parents think I'm suicidal since I'm a Goth. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM! I'M NOT EVEN SUICIDAL, I'M UNIQUE!"

Anyway, the session was pointless and boring as usual. First, he asked me how I was and all the other useless crap that you know they just want to say for the sake of getting more money by the minute. What seemed like hours later, he eventually actually started doing his job; he asked me if anything was on my mind. For some reason, I suddenly blurted out one word: Danny. Weird, huh?

Well, Mr. Baum didn't waste a second asking me about, as he put it, 'Who the hell Danny was." I jadedly explained everything to him, everything: Danny in general, Cubby's murder, the vandalism, the first verse of "Shinjitsu no Uta" playing over and over again, the whole nine yards from last week to today pretty much.

Since he's pretty much a dumb psychiatrist, he just tried to baby and explain the reasons for everything. For instance, the idiot said I must have had a scratched CD repeating the first verse of the song over and over again. (How is that even possible? It would have skipped at some point instead, not repeat it!) Also, he tried to explain to me Danny was just the product of me grieving over Cubby's death and feeling guilty for the vandalism. (Guess what? Danny is not my imaginary friend! Grr!)

At that very moment, I wished my little "imaginary friend" Danny would appear in the office and torture the guy. I think I got my wish- immediately afterward, papers flew everywhere in the office and the pencil cups on his desk fell over. Baum ran out of the office in fear for his life; serves him right. Very shortly afterward, my parents sent me home with a refill of anti-depressants, one of the many things I do not need. At least I got out an hour early… I think Danny is getting along with me better each and everyday. Maybe I have broken his curse?

**4 October 2005**

In response to the last sentence of 3/10/05: I don't think I have yet; I keep hearing the second verse of "Shinjitsu no Uta" everywhere now (Thanks for the lyrics!):

"Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte

ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo

honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite

mawari o najusite to shite mo

shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare"

I think I may crazy soon if that doesn't stop… . 

And with that, Keith turned the page and resumed reading.

End of chapter three

A/N: Nothing much other than the fact I intentionally put Sam writing down where I got the lyrics since it is a good source. I just hope you enjoyed it and review before you go. Thanks for reading up to the current chapter.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	6. Part 2, Chapter 4: Am I Going Insane?

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Danny Phantom, just the 14-year-old author of a fanfic that was my idea for a novel I want to do in the future.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I've updated again!

4444

Part Two 

**Chapter Four: Am I Going Insane?**

4444

"_In order to see, you have to believe." –_Unknown

5 October 2005 

_Nothing worth noting; it was the same old boring stuff. Yawn._

6 October 2005 

Danny is starting to scare me now- seriously. He keeps following me everywhere like he's a lost dog, and even the part of me that likes it is starting to drive me nuts.

_Take today for instance. I was in Mr. Lancer's class when it started getting a bit colder like it always is whenever Danny is around. I looked up from my textbook and there I saw him. I had the feeling something was wrong: he looked the same except he had a black aura around him that made me very nervous. The scariest thing about it, however, was I saw him whenever I turned around, and he was smiling. He was everywhere: in a desk, against the wall, above the ceiling, next to the door, you name it. _

_I guess I must've yelled at him to leave me alone since I heard pretty much everyone laughing at me and Mr. Lancer came up to my desk with a detention slip and a disapproving look on his face. _

_Danny didn't physically appear for the rest of the day after that… am I really seeing him or am I going insane? _

7 October 2005 

_Morning detention was obviously a drag, but that was the normal part. I keep seeing Danny everywhere now, even my dreams! I think he's even starting to talk to me now, and it's the voice I heard when I vandalized his grave. He's probably also the cause of "Shinjitsu no Uta" playing a verse over again; the third verse is playing now. . _

_Playtime's over- I think he's starting to try to kill me now. This isn't too assuring…_

End of Chapter Four

A/N: I'll type up the third verse of the song later on in the next chapter, which will be the final installment of part two.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave a review before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	7. Part 2, Chaprer 5: Stop It, Danny!

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic, and you know it.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the final part of Part Two. Enjoy!

5555

Part Two 

**Chapter Five: Stop it, Danny!**

5555

"…_They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast..." _–"Hotel California", performed by the Eagles

8 October 2005 "Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou 

_Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

_Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono _

_Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo"_

_This keeps playing like as if I'm in "Jaws" or something- about to be eaten by the shark. I guess that's true since Danny's always around every time I hear it playing… and that means very often since he's appearing everywhere at inconvenient times more and more often than the day before. Now, he's not even disappearing when I yell at him to go away over and over again, and I seem to be the only one who can see him. As if the whole student body of Casper High didn't think I'm insane already… . _

9 October 2005 

_I'm sleeping with my grandma tonight for many reasons, but there is a main one. As crazy as this sounds, I've heard Danny talking to me at night for the last couple of days. Usually, it's just "Sam…Sam…" in a distanced voice, but today I got the fright of my life. _

_The day started out as normal as it can after Danny decided to haunt me, simple as that. When I got home, the phone in the hallway by the main entrance started ringing. Thinking it was Tucker for some reason (he usually calls me by cell phone nowadays), I answered it. Instead of Tucker, I got someone else… someone whose voice was familiar: Danny's. _

_It was distant-sounding and was definitely Danny's, but the very thought of someone that's been dead for years calling you (or anyone) is too disturbing, even for me. As "Sam… Sam… Guess who…" came from the phone, I heard a tap on the window behind me. Cautiously, I turned around and pulled back the curtain. Big mistake- I saw Danny waving at me like as if we were friends since forever. "Shinjitsu no Uta" was playing loudly. _

_That's when I felt a tug at my skirt. I looked down and saw a hand coming from the wall doing the job; it was semi-translucent. Right away, I knew it was Danny's._

_Obviously, I screamed and ran upstairs as fast I could. While I knew it wouldn't get me away from Danny, it would probably slow him down slightly. I'm just giving myself more time to breathe, I guess._

10 October 2005 

Still haven't gotten over what happened yesterday. It seemed like he was going to try to kill me, but I escaped just in time. I felt helpless…I hate that feeling.

_Anyway, don't you hate it when no one listens to you? Danny seems to be more rebellious and hell-bent on finishing me off more than ever. Last night, he was pulling my sleeping bag under Grandma's bed last night. He didn't stop until Grandma woke up and my parents ran into the room. _

_Earlier today, I was sent to see Mr. Baum again since today's Monday. Even a week later, the loser was still freaked out about 'poltergeist activity' in his office and he ran off halfway through. That seems to be the ONLY good thing about Danny now. --_

11 October 2005 I'm in a paddy wagon now- I snapped and started laughing crazy so my parents called the guys that work at the insane asylum just outside of town.   
The truth is, I got fed up with Danny's crap and tried to fight back. I tried everything: I turned my bed so it'd would double as a 'trench', smashed all my Do As Infinity CD's into pieces much to my sadness (this was to try to get "Shinjitsu no Uta" to go away), and threw everything at him, including my old robin eggs blue diary (complete with pictures of Tucker, Cubby and me), a lamp, anything that would've hurt a mortal. (Too bad it doesn't harm him.)   
All of this was complete with screaming, sobbing, and maniacal laughing. My parents now thought I had gone insane and that I was going to kill them all as far as I know, so- wait, I already wrote it down. . (BTW, I better hurry up since they might confiscate this any second now thinking I'm gonna use it as a weapon; I hid it as they sent me to the van…) I really thought I got away from Danny by the time I got in here, but I'm starting to hear 

"_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete _

_Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite _

_Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru _

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite" _

_Now and I can see a black haired boy right behind me. STOP THIS VAN! STOP IT, STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT, D_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Keith jumped and let go of the diary, which dropped onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch! What was that!" she yelled as she reintroduced her mental self to the real world.

Just then, Broussard opened the door. Keith repeated her question to Broussard. He answered with, "Probably just Officer Tandy seeing a plastic cockroach in the coffee room, just that."

_Stupid Tandy, she's always screaming about something…_Keith thought as she asked him, "Why did you come in the room then? I thought someone was about to be murdered, raped or mugged."

"I just wanted to tell you," he replied, "that Miss Manson's parents are coming over to your office tomorrow."

"Thanks, Broussard. I was wondering about that. Is that all?"

"Yes, Detective Keith." As he said that he left the room.

Keith than picked up the diary and turned back to the October 11th entry. She noticed it ended with the last sentence being half-finished. As she turned all the pages following that, she noticed they were all blank; it was the last entry.

Wanting to know a little bit more about Sam's parents at that very second, and she meant that second, she shut the diary and opened her door. It was her good luck Broussard was at the end of the hallway tying his shoe.

"HEY, BROUSSARD!" she called. "GET OVER HERE!"

He ran back towards her. "What do you want Keith?" he asked.

"Broussard… do you think it's too late for me to reschedule Mr. and Mrs. Manson's interrogation?"

End of Part Two

End of Chapter Five

A/N: That's it for part two. Part three will be mainly concentrated on the insane asylum and Sam's final moments on Earth.

I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic so far. Please review before you go; it makes me more confident of what I should do and if I did a good job at this so far. If I have a lack of reviews, there's a chance I may place this on hiatus. (Either y'all don't like it or this is because this is in the "Restricted" section…--)

Either way, I hope I'll see y'all soon, ya hear?

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	8. Part 3, Chapter 6: The Straightjacket

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, so you lawyers should shut up.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Whoo-hoo! I'm back everybody, sorry if you missed me! My home comp still isn't fixed, but I'll try to update as soon as I can until then.

Before I start Part 3, I would like to take the time to give PP. Bunny and zeth kyng toast and thanks for being the firstpeople to review. (Throws toast and thanks)

Here's the first installment of part 3. Enjoy!

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

Part 3 

**Chapter 6: The Straightjacket**

(Route) 66 (Route 66)

"…_Then I noticed the stranger was ghost white pale when he asked me for a light, and I knew something was strange about this ride…" _–"The Ride"

"Thank you for coming in earlier than originally scheduled, Mister and Missus Manson. Peppermint?"

"No thank you, Detective. Why did you reschedule our interrogation again?" Mister Manson asked Keith.

"Because… I'm at a small speed bump in your daughter's case. According to her diary, she was being sent to the insane asylum just outside of town. There are _two _insane asylums in this area: Amity Park's and the tri-county areas. Which one did she enter for psychological treatment?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Missus Manson questioned.

_Just what is wrong with these people? Well shit, that lone STATEMENT explains a lot…_Keith thought as she replied, "Look, I'm just asking this: did you send her to Amity Park Asylum for the Mentally Impaired, also known as APAMI or Tri-County Psychological Treatment Center, AKA TCPT? It's as simple as that."

"Uh… I believe Samantha was sent to APAMI. We didn't know about the Tri-County one even existing." Mister Manson replied.

"Thank you! You two may go now, I'll be rescheduling your actual interrogation to next Thursday." Keith told the now confused couple as she sent them out her door.

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

"Well, this is it…" Keith said to herself as she drove up to the lowly Amity Park insane asylum the next day.

The asylum itself was indeed an oddity. Established in 1887, it was one of the areas first asylums, doubling as a jail that housed 1,000 convicts along with the 800 citizens from near and far that had been sent here, considered insane by the public and federal judges. The architecture also made it strange to look at as it was constructed with a gothic design, complete with buttresses (unlike other buildings nearby from the past and present). While some people believe it was meant to give it a supposedly sick sense of beauty to a place with such negative energy, the gothic architecture instead expressed inanimate emotions that were those that matched the setting it was set to be built as.

And those emotions were the very ones Keith felt as she got out with some supplies and locked her '89 Corvette. She could feel goose bumps popping up from her middle-aged skin as she walked up the stairs and opened the doors.

When she entered one of Sam's doctor's main offices, she was greeted with a secretary about twenty years Keith's junior. The problem was, the twenty-two-year-old woman, bubble-gum chewing and fresh out of college, wasn't cooperating.

"'Got an appointment?" she asked with a right cheek full of pink gum.

" Yes, I'm the detect-"

"Look, I'm not asking for your life story, I'm simply asking if you have an appointment with Doctor Burns today, he's a very busy person as you may know-"

"Oh," Keith retorted, "so you would rather not let me say who the hell I am and why I'm here, but you seem to looovveee Burnsie so much you want to tell me about how he's soooo busy with his crap talking with people that may as well stickknives up his legs!"

The two women were just about to clobber each other when the doctor conveniently stepped into the office and intervened. Afterward, he let his secretary go off to her lunch break (it was 12:30) and had Keith sit down in the chair across from him.

"So," Burns asked, "are you the paranormal expert investigating the, uh-hum, hauntings or the detective who wanted to talk with me?"

"If the detective is named Mary-Lynn Keith, that would be me, sir."

"Excellent, so you're here, welcome… would you like a peppermint before we start?"

"With pleasure!" she exclaimed with childish glee that shocked the doctor; Candy was one of the few things that brightened a gloomy day in her opinion.

As she was chewing on the star bright peppermint, however, the conversation's mood jumped back to serious business.

"First things first," Burns started with, "what did you want to talk with me about?"

"One of your recent patients, sir, a Miss Samantha Manson."

Burns gulped and slightly lost his cool at that the very mention of that name. "What name did you say again?"

"Samantha Manson. Did something… weird happen?"

"In a way, yes- it was a very unusual seventeen day period working with her."

"Well, I am currently investigating something a couple of friends Sam's believed about that caused her to hit the brink of insanity. Would you like to explain the events with her that occurred from the twelfth of October to the twenty-eighth of that month?"

Burns didn't even hesitate for a second. "If it will lift that particular weight off my shoulder, I will gladly do so."

End of Chapter Six

A/N: That's the beginning of Part Three. The actual conversation for this part will start next chapter.

I hope you have been enjoying this so far, and don't forget to review.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	9. Part 3, Chapter 7: He's Here, He's Here!

Playing with the Dead 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: The Red Panda in my head says it, so I know it: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the new chapter! Thank you PP. Bunny for reviewing! (Throws toast)

7777

**Part Three **

**Chapter Seven: He's Here, He's Here!**

7777

"_Either the wallpaper goes or I do!"-_Oscar Wilde's supposed final words.

"I supposed it all started," Burns started, "when I picked up Sam from her room on the twelfth for her first session with me. You could already tell she was greatly disturbed at what happened for the last week or so.

"As we were talking about things that occurred from September 30 to October 11, I learned everything that had to be known at that moment and what her life had been like. It was when she mentioned a Danny Fenton when I started feeling uncomfortable."

"How so? Explain that a little further please." Keith interrupted as she was jotting down the conversation on a clipboard.

"You see, detective, I have had many patients talking to me about him as if he was John Wayne Gacy. Not only that, but they always wound up dying not too long after they were put in my care."

"I see… continue."

"A-hem! Anyway, as she was talking to me about Mister Fenton, your Danny, she started panicking, claiming she was seeing him at the very moment and heard this song playing, which I didn't hear at all."

"Did the song happen to be "Shinjitsu no Uta", by any chance?"

"I believe so, yes, even though the song has always varied with each, uh-hum, "victim" of his."

"Like…?" Keith asked.

"Well, for instance, there was one that always heard a verse of "Silly Love Songs", and another swore he was always hearing "We Don't Need No Education", then one claimed to be hearing "Dream Weaver", then "Mockingbird", stuff like that."

"Before we go on, will you tell me what was the verse she heard at that moment?"

"Well, since I'm not fluent in Japanese, I had to ask another doctor who happened to be Japanese to have him tell it to me, and this is kind of what he got:

'Eien o shireba, donna kurayami mo 

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare'_

"Thank you, now please go on, Doctor Burns."

"Where was I? Oh, yes- Sam was freaking out like crazy and tried to run away, but the security guard by the door caught her and injected some medicine into her to knock her out. Then, as far as I know, she was then sent back into her room, and was locked back in there. The same thing almost always repeated itself everyday after that.

We kept a video camera in that room in order to make sure the patient was not going to try gnawing or licking on the window. This is what we found in her room every night until she was sent to the hospital on the twenty-first, detective."

Just before Keith was about to ask why Sam was sent to the hospital on that day, Burns shoved pieces of paper into her face. Keith grabbed them and was just about to crumble them up when she noticed something in them that made her gasp.

They were simple pictures, all right, except for one thing: a bluish black blob appeared in a corner in every picture. There was one picture, however that stood above from the rest. If you looked closely in it, you would see the shape into the bluish black blob. It wasn't a square, or circle or even a heart- it eerily resembled a human teenaged boy. Keith shuddered just thinking about it.

Still, the show had to go on, so she cleared her throat and continued the original conversation with: "So, moving on, why was Miss Manson sent into the hospital?"

"On a combination of two things: Not only was she starving herself but also because she needed medical attention for another reason: she found and popped some of her prescribed pills into her system like there was no tomorrow and was unconscious when we found her."

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: Cliffy alert! If you want to learn more about what happened, you're gonna have to keep reading! Still, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	10. Part 3, Chapter 8: Leave Me Be

**Playing with the Dead**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: What do YOU think?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): That new rule about banning reviewer responses is so stupid, am I right? Anyway, I'm pretty close to finishing this fanfic, so get ready!

Enjoy!

8888

**Part Three**

**Chapter Eight: Leave Me Be**

8888

"_They tell us that suicide is the greatest piece of cowardice… that suicide is wrong; when it is quite obvious that there is nothing in the world to do which every man has a more unassailable title than to his own life and person." – _Arthur Schopenhauer

"We found Sam just in time; she was unconscious and her skin had a grayish tone to it. As the IV rushed through her veins, the doctor there told me if we found her just half and hour later, she would've died."

"What medications did Miss Manson take at that timeframe, sir?" Keith asked Burns.

"Hm… She was taking Ritalin, Adderall, and Depakote at the time, but the doctors at the hospital were considering to quit prescribing her those medications at the time of her death."

"I see."

"_Moving on,_" Burns continued in a stern voice, "Sam was in critical condition for the next two days. On the twenty-fourth, however, her health, well, physical health to be exact, started to improve. However, just several days later, Sam started screaming and constantly claiming our little boy Danny was watching her at all times, be they waking or sleeping." It was then when he rummaged through his desk drawers, finally managing to find a black videotape labeled, "October 26 '05."

"What's that?" Keith asked as the doctor popped the tape into the TV/VCR connected above a corner of the square room. Turning it on, he responded with: "Just watch and see, Detective."

Like the pictures Keith looked at moments ago, they composed of the same elements: the teenaged girl freaking out, screaming and begging and the strange dark colored blob. Unlike the pictures, however, you could actually _hear _what was going on. In this case, Sam's frantic screaming was for the most part muffled out with another repetitive line of communication:

"_Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite"_

This repeated at an eardrum popping volume until Burns finally silenced it all by pressing "STOP" on the VCR.

"What you just witnessed, Detective," Burns declared. "pretty much sums up what happened through the twenty-eighth."

"What happened on the twenty-eighth?"

Burns took a deep breath before answering. "On October 28, 2005, we found Miss Samantha Manson dead in her room."

"The cause of death was a combination of drug overdoses, correct?" Keith interrogated.

"Yes- overdoses of Ritalin and Depakote, which a nurse accidentally left bottles of in Sam's room the day she committed suicide."

"What happened to-"

"She was fired, positive about that," Burns answered while interrupting at the same time.

Afterwards, Burns repeated the action of grabbing a tape and putting it into the VCR (after taking out the other tape, that is).

What happened on that tape was twenty times more shocking and disturbing than what the previously shown media expressed combined. Keith had seen some real graphic things in her nineteen years on the force, but this hands down was simply gruesome by just the thought of it. During the tape, Sam Manson was experiencing her final moments on Earth. It started with the girl hastily writing a note that she eventually left on the table by her bed, but very soon afterward, she looked around for something. Finally she found them: the medicine bottles labeled Ritalin and Depakote; with final bouts of crying she emptied them and took every last pill. Moments later, she was silenced for eternity, limp on the floor. All this came with a dark blob and the repetition of:

"_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite…"_

"And that," Burns said with a relieved face, "is what happened during her final moments on Earth. You ma-"

"Did you find out what was on the note she wrote in the video?"

Burns looked though his desk drawers again before finding it.

"Ah-ha!" He said as he smoothed it out and started reading. The letter read, in messy print:

"_October 28, 2005_

_I am leaving this world because Danny won't leave me alone until I die. I've already suffered for 4 weeks- and I'm tired. I will not rest completely until Danny's out of my life, so I'll sacrifice myself so everyone else will be affected by me for a longer period._

_Sam"_

"Apparently she was in a rush to get out as that's all she wrote. You may go now, Detective."

As Keith was walking out the door after shaking hands, she suddenly remembered something Burns had said earlier.

"Doctor Burns…"

"What is it, Keith?"

"Didn't you say a paranormal investigator was coming here later today?"

"Yes mam, we've been having a couple of hauntings lately." Burns replied.

Thinking it was possibly either Danny or Sam, she asked, "Do you mind if I come along?"

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: One more chapter before the end of part three! I hope you have enjoyed reading this, and don't forget to review before you go!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	11. Part 3, Chapter 9: Playing with the Dead

**Playing with the Dead**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This story is an alternative universe story. Therefore, there is no way I own Danny Phantom.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): The final chapter of part three! Please note there's only about two chapters left in Playing with the Dead.

Happy reading!

9999

**Part Three**

**Chapter Nine: Playing with the Dead**

9999

"_You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave." –_"Hotel California", performed by the Eagles

_I can't believe I actually asked to do this, _Keith thought as she sat in a chair surrounded by Doctor Burns, her seventeen-year-old daughter Claire, Officer Herb Broussard (her ex-husband), two paranormal investigators, fresh and Mississippian, and a self-claimed medium that went by the name Hadara Lupe. Nightfall had not started to claim the sun's territory yet despite the fact it was six o' clock on a cool November night, so a conversation or two were taking place to pass the time.

"So we got married in 1987, had Claire, and divorced seven years later, yet we still work at the same place on one condition: we just call each other generic names at work!"

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE _MARRIED _TO THAT SPINSTER!" One of the paranormal investigators yelled to Broussard as he started to chuckle a bit.

"Do you even know what a spinster is, son?" Keith yelled across the table.

"Okay, okay, you may be a divorcee, but you do act like one!"

"Grr… LUPE!" Keith yelled, "Why are we even doing this at freakin' night anyway?"

"Please, call me by my first name, first of all," Hadara said in a hushed voice. "The answer to your question, however is that while most of the living is most active during the hours of the day, it is the opposite for most of the dead."

About ten minutes later, it was pitch black and Hadara took out a board and placed in on the table.

"What the hell are we trying to do, play Candy Land or something with the dead?" Keith asked as her daughter simultaneously groaned.

"Mom," Claire groaned to her mother, "That's an Ouija board; we're going to use that to hold this stupid séance, remember?"

"Quiet you two!" Hadara snapped to the mother and daughter. "We're going to need some peace and quiet before, during and after we perform our séance!"

And with that, the séance began at exactly 6:15pm. Hadara asked the first question, which happened to be "Is… there… a… spirit… here?" and immediately afterward, a spirit was contacted.

"What… is… your… name?" Hadara slowly said as she and everyone else spelt out the words with the letters on the board. At that moment, a name was spelt out: D A N N Y.

"Danny who? There's a million Daniels and Dannys!" Keith pointed out as another name was starting to make out from the movement of the glass to the board: F E N T O N.

"Oh shit…" Keith slowly said as she repeatedly thought out the full name. Danny Fenton. It hit her in the head like the anvil from the Looney Tunes cartoons she used to vigilantly watch on Saturday mornings as a child.

Hadara continued. "How… old… are… you?"

1-4.

_This has to be a joke…_Keith shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Why… are… you… here?"

This time, the made out answer was simply this: Good-bye.

Hadara tried again three times; the answer was 'Good-bye' each time.

Disappointed, they decided to conclude their séance a few minutes later. As they were cleaning up, Keith declared, "Well, that was a waste of my time! What does good-bye mean on that board anyway?"

"I believe," Hadara answered, "Danny has finally completed a task of his for now. He's probably going to rest in peace like he deserves to until another intruder attacks his gravesite."

"Good for him…" Keith answered back as she yawned and rubbed her bagged eyes.

Hadara chuckled. "Well, you sure are tired, Miss! I believe you should get some rest before you start working again. Drive safely and have a good night, Detective."

Yawning and leaving for home with Claire, she replied, "Thanks… I think I'll take your advice. It'll be a hectic day for me tomorrow…I just know it."

End of Part Three

End of Chapter Nine


	12. Part 4, Chapter 10: Connecting thePieces

**Playing with the Dead**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: If I was Butch Hartman, I would be older, male and live in California; what do YOU think?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the actual tenth chapter, everybody. I really hope y'all like it.

101010

**Part Four**

**Chapter Ten: Connecting the Pieces**

101010

"_To be dead is the same as never to have been born, and better for than living on in wretchedness. The dead feel nothing; evil then can cause no pain." –_ Euripides

"Mom…"

"What is it, Claire?" Keith asked her daughter as she took a sip of freshly brewed decaf coffee.

"Why are you reading someone's diary and taking notes off it again?" Claire responded as if she was somewhat used to seeing this.

"It's evidence, dear," Keith replied. "I'm using it so I can finally crack down on this really strange suicide case once and for all."

"Mom, it's Sunday! You should take a break for once. Sunday _is _a day of rest, anyway!"

It was then that Claire looked down on her watch. "Oh crap!" she yelled when she read 8:41 on it. "Dad's coming over to pick me up in a couple of minutes! See you on Friday, Mom!"

"Be safe, Claire!" was Keith's only response as she finished drinking her coffee.

101010

As soon as she had finished loading the dishwasher, Keith resumed her work on her assignment. It was not time for her to connect the evidence to truly solve the unusual case of Sam Manson. As usual, the evidence for this case involved photos, writing, and other ways to create a record; all this was strategically placed on her huge oak desk in the living room.

The very first pieces of evidence she examined after the girl's diary was Danny Fenton's case file. Grisly and gory black and white photos of the crime scene were the first to come out. As it turned out, the photos could only show part of the story. First of all, they only composed of images of the boy's body not long after the murder; the murder was apparently given so little recognition (or poor recordtaking at the very least) that a photo of his murderers or him before his violent death were nonexistant.

"Damn!" Keith cursed a few minutes later when she realized she had reached yet another dead end. It was then that she decided to take a drive through town to take a break and clear her mind.

After stopping at a convenience store to buy a couple of Hershey bars and a bag of Skittles, Keith decided to drive by the cemetary to take a gander at Danny Fenton's gravesite. As she was walking closer and closer towards the site, she noticed a faint figure standing in front of agravestone. Upon closer expection, it was a woman in her fifties with graying red hair and a bouquet of flowers.Furthermore, the gravestone she stood in front of read:

_DANIEL FENTON _

_1955-1969_

_BELOVED SON AND BROTHER_

Doing some quick mental math, Keith asked the woman, "Are you Danny Fenton's sister?"

"How did you know?" The woman replied.

Keith flashed her badge. "Detective Mary-Lynn Keith, 'Mam. I'm currently investigating a case where your brother seems to have ties with. Would you like to tell me about him?"

The woman thought for this for a second. Finally, she replied, "...I guess I can. It's my day off... My name's Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz if you want, it's an old nickname of mine..."

When both women sat down on the grass, Keith began talking to Jazz. "So," she asked, "What do you remember about the night Danny was murdered?"

"...I don't remember much, to be honest with you, but I do remember this: I was 16 and I was screaming at him over the typical things teens fight over. Only that time, however, it would be our last. Danny and I eventually got so angry that I wished that he would die and rot in Hell and he yelled, 'THAT'S FINE WITH ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!' and he stormed to his room.

"What happened next is a bit foggy: the Policeman came and told me to come over to that girl Paulina's house and asked to identify this body they found there. It was unbelievable; he was so disfigured and bloody I couldn't even tell it was him. His PAJAMAS of all things were extremely bloody so I couldn't identify him with that. It wasn't even until they came with a DNA test that it was determined to be indeed Danny.

"Aside from that, I had to deal with yet another tradgedy in my so-called life."

"And what was that?" Keith asked

Jazz sighed. "My parents died in a plane crash on their way here in order to attend the funeral. I became so depressed that I turned to alcohol,made my grades drop and eventually dropped out of high school too.Not longafter that, I decided I could not live any longer and attempted suicide. When I was about to jump off that building, however, I swear I heard Danny talking to me. He said I should not do this and I can turn my life around and change my fate in the process. I immediately felt emotionally healthy again and stopped trying to commit suicide that moment. I cleaned myself up, went back to high school, and I'm now a brain surgeon with a husband and two children."

"So in a way, Danny actually helped turned your life around."

"Exactly."

Keith was looking around for a quick second when she noticed a crumbled, white piece of papersticking out ofJazz's pocket.

"What the hell's that?" She asked.

"This? Oh, that's a print of an oldphoto of the two of us. I always place a copy of iton his gravestonewhenever a newone iserected. Vandals are always destroying it."

"May I see it?"

"Sure..." Jazzreplied as shegave it to Keith.The picture composed ofDanny and Jazz in, according to the print on the bottom, the year 1969.

"Damn... helooks a lot like my father when he was that age, only with a weirder hairstyle anda different sense of fashion, obviously..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I loved myfather... but when I was eight, hegot cancer. I prayed and prayed to God that he would survive, but he didn't. Idecided to become an atheist afterwards because of that."

"I feel so sorry about that, Detective... Iknowwhat it's like to lose a loved one." Jazzsaid as shegot up.

"Where are you going?"

"Grocery shopping. Can you place that print on the gravestone before you go?"

"Uh... sure. Have a good day, Miss!" Keith replied asJazz left the site.When she was out of clear view, Keithreturned to reality world and placed the print atop the gravestone just like she was instructed to do. She wasjust about to walk away, however, when she started thinkingagain about the resemblence between her father and Danny Fenton. Keithgot angrier and angrier as shekept seeing that very resemblence; she couldn't bear it.

Suddenly, she snapped. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!I HOPE YOU ARE IN HELL, BASTARD!" she yelled as looked around for a rock to destroy thefaux stone that marked the boy's gravesite. Afterbreaking offthe top of the stone, she spat on it and started crying. It was then when she heard a boy's voice promising her he'll have his revenge...

10101010

"MOM! IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO TO CHURCH!" Claire yelled as she walked down the hall.

Many things happened during the two weeks since Keith vandalized Danny's grave. Not only had she stopped eating candy as she usually did, she also converted back into Christianity and went to Church everyday. It was also during this fortnight that she became somewhat suicidal...

Claire was still looking for her mother when she found her in her bedroom. "Ah, Mom! There you AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Her mom was pointing a gun at herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MOM? YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T!"

Keith, however, ignored her daughter's frantic cries and pleas. She immediately pulled the trigger and dropped dead.

"MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

End of Chapter Ten

A/N: WOAH! Don't kill me for killing off Keith! It's in the storyline, anyway. Before going, I would like to inform y'all that the next chapter will be (sadly) the final one. Please review if you can.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	13. Part 4, Chapter 011: Epilogue

**Playing with the Dead**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own the rights to an 11-year-old half French and part Japanese schoolgirl and her friends, a fox-puppet-human-demon-dog hybrid and a group that is looking for a girl and a slice of pizza. As a result, there's no way in Sam Hill that I am an incarnation of Butch Hartman.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Wah... This is it. Enjoy the epilogue, everyone.

11111111

**Part Four**

**Epilogue: The Aftermath**

11111111

"_The second angel poured his bowl into the sea, and it became like the blood of a dead man." -_Apocalypse

Officer Herb Broussard stared at the house with a worried look on his face. He didn't know what was in store for him, but he had to- just had to- know what had happened to her. The only barrier between him and that knowledge was that ho use, and he, ironically, did not want to go in. But alas, he was having nightmares not knowing what happened afterward, so with that same worried look on his face he shuffled in.

Some searching around the rooms had Broussard find the very person he was looking for.

"There you are! I was expecting you, Officer! Come, have a seat and relax!" Hadara Lupe called to him as she was sitting in the very back of the room.

As soon as Broussard situated himself into the wooden chair, cold and solid-formed, a small conversation occured between the psychic and the police officer.

Broussard started with, "You do remember my appointment, right?"

"Of course I do, you want to know what happened to your ex-wife after she commited suicide. What was her name again?"

"Mary-Lynn Keith..."

"Oh. now I remember! She was the detective that accompanied us and a couple of other people when we were trying to contact that Danny Fenton kid!"

"You actually remember that?" Broussard asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Hadara's reply was one that was somewhat off-topic. "Officer, we can talk about this another day! Don't you want to know what happened to your ex-wife or not?"

"Oh- Yes! Yes! Let's get this over with once and for all!"

And with that, the duo's seance began. After a couple of minutes, they contacted what they believed was the spirit of the late Detective Mary-Lynn Keith.

"She seems very sad and worried... I can feel it..." Hadara said with tears brimming as she used the ouija board.

"Where is she?" Broussard asked the psychic; she immediately followed with asking the question letter by letter on the ouija board.

"Well... ?" Broussard questioned in a slightly annoyed voice a few minutes later.

Hadara held her tongue for a few minutes with a face that read _How am I going to say this? _"She's not in Hell, she was apparently too good for that..."

"She's in Heaven?"

"No..."

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?"

Hadara couldn't bear herself to answer the question. According to Keith's one-worded answers, she wasn't in Hell or Heaven, and there was only one place in-between...

THE END

A/N: I've finally completed writing one of my favorite self-written fanfictions. It was really fun writing this story and many events, be they good, bad or ugly has happened to me and the world.

Unfortunately, though, there will be no sequel to this as it would most likely be the same. As a result, it could be extremely boring to you the readers if I would do that, and it's not in me to write unnessesary sequels.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and have an extraordinary day. I will miss y'all whether you reviewed or not.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
